


Santa Baby

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel celebrates christmas with his family. Gabriel and his wife Ari get smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

Santa Baby  
BY: L.R. Bare  
Pairings: Gabriel/Ari   
Rated Mature

Gabriel has come in from fixing a few things for Lucifer at the bar. He did not miss that bar. Lucifer pretty much took over after Ari came back to him. Gabriel would come in and do a few things. Ari, Gigi , and Molli would do hiring at times. Mostly Gabriel was out of the day to day stuff with his businesses and he loved that now he could spend time with the family.  
When Ari had come back they took the plunge and got a big house in Florida they still saw Gigi/Sam And Molli/Dean all the time but they all had to pop in now. Last year they spent it up in South Dakota with Molli and Dean. This year they all would come down here to spend the week until New Year's day and then they would all leave that night.  
Gabriel had walked in to the house smelling of cookies. He walked into the kitchen to see Lily standing on a chair helping mix cookies with her brothers. They called Gabriel's namesake Jr . And Michael was called Mikey. They were helping their mother make cookies. Gabriel snuck up on Ari and wrapped his arms around her. And stole some cookie dough.  
"Hey Darling" Ari said turning around and planting a big kiss on his lips.  
Kids laughed. Lily snuck a few more chocolate chips and the boys shook their heads. They laughed at their parents. The boys doted on Ari. They had missed their mother even though they were little when they all thought she died. They helped with Lily but Lily was a handful. Ari loved them all and was an amazing mother. Gabriel would sometimes just sit back and watch her.  
After all the cookies were done They all cleaned up and started dinner. Gabriel shared what was going on as he watched The boys and Ari make dinner. Mikey loved cooking and most of the time he would be the only one in the kitchen with Ari but Jr for the Holidays wanted to be right by his mothers side. They had missed that when she was gone. They loved how she spoiled them when they got sick. She would hold them and rock them to sleep ,sing as she did so.  
Lily well Lily was both a Daddy and Mommy girl. She sat on Gabe's lap watching her mother and the boys making dinner humming happily.  
The kids were watching Christmas movies when then heard sleigh bells and "hohoho"  
They excitedly jumped up and saw a guy with a Santa suit come in. The Boys knew it was Dad but played along for Lily. Ari handed the kids cookies to feed "Santa" . Then Gabe sat on the chair and they each sat on his lap telling him what they wanted. After they were done they were told to go to bed so he could go grab the gifts and put them under the tree.  
"But Mommy needs to sit on Santa's lap too. And tell him what she wants." Lily said  
"Oh I will after you guys go to bed.. I have a special request for Santa." Ari said looking at Gabe dressing his Santa suit.  
"Hohoho young lady ok. I will eat cookie and go and grab the gifts from the reindeer but the kids better go to sleep." Gabe said winking at Ari reading her dirty mind.  
Gabe went down stairs and got changed and came up as the kids were getting ready for bed. Ari was tucking in Lily when Gabe came in to help tuck her giving Lily a big kiss.  
They next tucked in the boys.  
Gabriel kissed them first then made a beeline for downstairs . He was going to put back on the suit. Thank god their bedroom was downstairs.  
***********************************************************************  
He got back into the suit and started sitting the gifts under the tree. He then sat down on the chair and waited. Ari came out from their bedroom in a skimpy Santa Outfit.  
"hohhohoho" Gabe said "You need to sit on Santa's lap little girl."  
Ari raised her eyebrows and said "What a good idea." Ari sat on his lap and whispered what she wanted in his ear. She said "I want Santa to carry me in the bedroom and ravage me."  
"Ohhh you are so naughty but Santa wants the same thing." Gabriel said  
He carried her into the bedroom and set her on their bed closing the door. He sat down and put her on his lap again.  
"I think you need a spanking young lady. " Gabriel said turn her over and lifting up her skimpy skirt exposing her barely there underwear. He smacked her lightly. They he rubbed her bottom and his hands reaching under her panties and letting his fingers explore her velvety core.  
Ari through her head back sitting up and removed his clothes. She straddled him and kissed him deeply taking his tongue into her mouth and massaging it with her own. Gabriel got sick of fighting with the suit and snapped his fingers so he could be naked.  
"ooh that is so much easier. She licked her way down him nibbling as she went and got to his nipples and licked and nibbled them. He loved when she did that. She then kissed her way down to his manhood and took in it in her hand and stroked it she then licked it like a lollipop taking it deep in her mouth. Gabriel moaned. He snapped his fingers and she was sitting on his face and his manhood was still in her mouth. He buried his tongue in her and she sat up and moaned deeply "ohh my gabe." He then took his fingers and buried them in her core while licking her clit. She all the while was sucking on him.  
"I want you now woman." Gabe said He flipped her and slide her on top of him. He gripped her ass as he did so.  
"Ohhh God Gabe I love you. " Ari said and pulled him up to her and deeply kissed him. He pounded her into him hard and hard. He gripped her hips and made her slide deeper in to her.  
Ari came so hard. It slipped him over the edge and he came. They lay there after just basking in their lovemaking and the euphoria of their love for each other.  
"You my heaven Ari. I missed you so much." Gabriel said  
"We have many many more years Gabe" Ari said  
"I know but I had to say it." Gabriel said . Ari climbed on top of him and looked in his eyes.  
"I am sorry I put us in jeopardy but I wanted our little girl so bad. I am sorry I missed years of their lives and yours but I am here now and I love you. " Ari said kissing his chest. Gabriel grabbed her and kissed her starting their passions up again.  
They made love all night.  
*******************************************************************  
Morning came early. The kids got up and knocked on Gabriel's and Ari bedroom door to tell them they needed to come out to watch them open gifts before their cousins and Aunts and Uncles got there.  
They watched as the boys and Lily tore open their presents. Ari baked cinnamon rolls and made hot cocoa.   
Ari was made to open her gifts too. The boys each had made things for her. Lily had help Gabriel pick out several perfumes for her. Gabriel had bought her a few beautiful dresses. The last gift she opened was a pendant that was heart shaped gold with a small ruby. "That is made out of the geese gold that saved you. I asked their permission and they gave me a little chunk." Gabriel said sitting her on his lap and kissing her.  
"aww yuck mom and dad come on. Really all you guys do is kiss." Lily said.  
The boys were too busy playing their video games. Coco even got himself a chew toy. He was only a medium sized dragon but he stayed in the basement. Their house was built into a huge hill.  
Ari started cooking but was happy when she saw Molli , Gigi , Sam, Dean and all the kids get there. Molli of course wasted no time and got in there and started cooking too. Gigi happily chopped and cut veggies. Gigi had learned how to make a cool new pie that was so good. They all made their special dishes.  
The rest of the day was filled with laughter. Crowley came. And of course the rest of the family came over to eat . They all ended up playing cards at the end of day. Which was weird to see the Devil and God playing cards together Ari thought.  
The girls sat in the Kitchen after cleaning up and laughed while drinking coffee. They all were staying over at Ari and Gabriel until New Years day night .


End file.
